Breakfast?
by mgnc
Summary: AU:Oneshot. A little story of how the morning typically goes for Kagome and Inuyasha. Warning: Tad bit of lime


**A/N**: This was the very first story I actually had the guts to post on FF, and to be honest, I was shocked and embarrassed at how awful my grammar was (And probably still is). So I edited, added, twisted, and re-posted it; and hopefully, it'll be decent enough to be worth your review :) Don't expect too much, now.

•

•

•

•

•

**Disclaimer**: If you could get a seven out of a six-sided dice, then I totally own Inuyasha Co.

**Warning**: Language are fine, it's just the ounce of lemon that you have to worry about.

•

•

•

•

•

It's 10 o'clock in the morning and they're still…

"Inuyaa~aasha?" Kagome whined.

"No."

"Why nooo~ooot?"

"Because I don't want to get out of bed," He calmy said.

Exasperated, she slowly pleaded, "Well then, at least let _me_ get out of bed and you can stay here and continue on sleeping."

"No," was still what she got.

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to stay."

Taken aback, she hid her heated cheeks and groaned. "Oh C'mon, it's 10 am! Unlike you, I actually want to eat breakfast before noon!"

"Why? You hungry?" he asked, lifting his head from the pillow. He smirked as he assessed her figure, dressed in his shirt and pink underwear with puppy prints.

"Yep," she pouted.

"Then eat me," excitement sparked in his eyes as he tries to hide the smile fighting its way on his lips.

"Ewww!" she glared at him, a pout on her lips, "That's groooosss!"

"Why? As if you don't like my taste," he smirked.

"Inuyasha! You're such a pervert! You're hanging our with Miroku too much!"

She attempted to slap him with a pillow, but he easily held her wrist. He then rolled on top of her, straining both her hands above her head. He grinned down, and she knew what was coming up next.

Before she could even have the chance to complain, he captured her mouth with his. She gasped at the sudden force, accidentally allowing his tongue to play with hers. She moaned, and he answered her with his own. He started nipping her bottom lip, and slowly placed his right hand under her shirt. Still kissing her, his hand caressed her curves. It slowly moves higher and higher. He could feel the curves of her breast an-

"OW!," wide-eyed, he glared at her, "Why did you bite me for?"

Pleased with her actions, she bluntly told him, "You won't stop me from getting up you know."

Slightly astonished with his woman, he "Keh"-ed at her.

"Okay…let's get up since you're fully awake," she eyed his erection, trying to sustain her giggles.

"No."

She groaned, shutting her eyes, '_Unbelievable_.'

"Please Inuyasha? I'm staaaarving! Please please please please please?" She begged, using the best puppy imitation she could muster.

"Nope," no luck.

Frustration was beginning to show within her brows, and then she got an idea.

"Ohhh Inuyasha~," she started. "If you let me get out of bed, I promise to make you…" she moved her brows up and down, taunting him, "…Ramen!"

She saw the glint of excitement in his eyes and was sure she had won.

"I rather cuddle with you than eat ramen."

Wide-eyed, she gawked at him.

Unable to fully recover from shock, she stared into space. To think that he would actually turned down a ramen, she gulped, '_This man, is not my husband.'_

Unknown time passed as she lay still, locked between his arms. She sighed for the umpteenth time, tired from their argument. She considered a sudden escape, but gave up. She knew too well than to actually believe that she could successful escape his grasps.

"His _evil_ grasps," glaring into space, she muttered.

While in the midst of her sulking, she felt something wet on the crook of her neck.

'_Damnit_,' she inwardly groaned.

He started sucking on her throat, occasionally biting on the skin. His left hand left her waist and started creeping towards the south direction, while the right heads for the mounds.

"Inuyasha…" she moaned out.

"What, love?"

"Stop…it," she managed to gasp out.

He chuckled, but didn't stop. Instead, his kisses intensified. His hands finally reached both their destination. His left fingers played with her nub, emitting a moan from its owner. He then partsher lower lips, slowly inserting three of his fingers. He groaned when he felt how wet she is, creating an erection of his own. His right hand caressed her left breast, its nipples hardening under his touch. He started to pump his fingers in her, as she groaned his name out.

"Say it again," he ordered.

"Ungh.. I-inuyasha…"

He smirked, "That's right. You're mine."

He licked the tiny bead of sweat rolling down her neck, and kissed the crook one last time. He sniffed the sweet scent of her hair and smiled, "You do look hungry, so let's get you up."

Panting, she said, "Finally."

He slowly extracted his fingers from her folds, caught her eye, and licked it. Unable to look at his teasing eyes, she turned her flushed face towards the direction of the door.

"Hmph, I'm going to cook breakfast," she muttered.

Astonished, he watched her help herself up, hair tousled from the pleasure, skin flushed from the heat. Just before she could open the door, he smirked and said, "Might as well change that to lunch, love."

She paused and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 11:20am.

Forehead creased, she glared at him.

"INUYASHA!"

He laughed as he ran for the bathroom.

**The End**

**A/U**: So did I just waste your 15 minutes?


End file.
